


Melancholy Beach

by StuPotStuff



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Other, Phase Three (Gorillaz), Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuPotStuff/pseuds/StuPotStuff
Summary: "I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower,That you made with plastic power,Your rhinestone eyes are like factories far away."





	

'Tap. Tap. Tap.'

The sound of Murdoc's shoe tapping on the ground in a repetitive tune over and over for the past hour.

2D stared at him from the other side of the submarine then looked over at Noodle.

Well... not their noodle..This one was just a copy.

A...robot.

It can't feel like Noodle. It couldn't make wise cracks like Noodle.. It wasn't the sweet, adorable yet feisty sisterly figure like Noodle. Nope.  
Just a mindless drone. Doing whatever Murdoc pleased.

That's what annoyed 2D most too...whatever Murdoc wanted, the drone did.

Suddenly, 2D felt warm salty tears fall down his face. He quickly put his mask over it and laid on his back.

He missed Russel and Noodle..

He remembered the times where Russel, Noodle, and himself would fool around as Murdoc would get annoyed. He remembered trying to teach Russell to sing, and in return Russell attempted to teach him to play the drums. He also remembered writing "Feel Good Inc." with Noodle...

Well, more like... Noodle wrote it. All he did was write the chorus. He softly started to sing it under his breath, barely even being tangible.

"Windmill, windmill for the land...love forever hand and hand...taking it all in on your stride It is sticking, falling down."

"Love forever, love is free. Let's turn forever you and me."

"Windmill, windmill for the land Is everybody in?"

Then with a loud booming voice Murdoc yelled, "SHUT UP WILL YA!?"

2D didn't speak. Instead, he nodded and got up, then stretched and walked around in circles.

Hours later the submarine reached the surface.

The all got up and went into the "playboy mansion" or so Murdoc calls it.. In reality it is just a huge piece of junk Murdoc somehow got to somewhat resemble a home.

2D hated it. He was forced to come, he remembered it clear as day; Murdoc gassed him, in his own home...when 2D woke up he had a terrible headache, and he was in an unfamiliar room.

He remembered looking out the window seeing ocean.

He knew he must've been underground because he was far from the surface of the water.

He stared the window and saw a HUGE whale. 2D screamed like a coward and scrambled around his room.

When they were all inside cyborg Noodle started glitching. She was plugged in next to the tv, the tv started going wild and the lights flickered. 2D freaked out because he knew she shouldn't be near water or the tv.

He ran over to move Cyborg Noodle, as soon as he touched the cold metal sparks flew around. He shouted loudly and everything went black. 

when he came to, everything was blurry.

He sat up quickly, his head started to ring and had a sharp pain. His head had a terrible headache and he looked to see he was in his room. He looked over to his night stand to see all his pills and empty bottles.

He grabbed one full of pills and took some. He rubbed his head and walked out. The pain was still there, but it wasn't as bad as it was at first.

Murdoc was sitting down on the couch and was talking to someone. 2D was confused and peered over.

He saw Noodle and Russel sitting next to Murdoc. His heart started racing and he felt like crying. He ran over smiling and yelling "You're back!"

They all stared at him and didn't speak. 2D was confused and stared back and said in confusion " What? Do I smell bad? Is something in my teef?"

Still running he tripped over a table and fell on the couch they were all sitting on. He was getting ready to have Murdoc yell and slap him on the back of the head as usual so he tensed up.

After a while he looked up wondering why he hadn't hit him to see Murdoc wasn't there. His puzzled stare looked over to the others and they weren't there.

He started to tear up and looked around calling their names. 2D got up quickly and ran around calling out to them.

Faintly he could hear their voices in the distance. But every time he followed where he thought they were, they just got more distance. 

He curled up into a corner and buried his head into his hands and cried. He cried and cried until he thought there was not more water left in the world. He felt like he cried it all.

After what felt like hours he stood up, his legs shaking. The pain in the back of his head increased and he could barely walk.

He tried to walk back into his room, overall he did ok. Minus him walking into the walls a couple times. He laid down on his bed and stared at the off white ceiling.

He wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't even muster up the tears to cry anymore. He felt himself start to shake, and he couldn't control his movement.

His eyelids felt heavy and his whole body was convulsing yet he tried to scream out. Speak anything really.

But all tha  
t came out where slight whimpers. He finally made somewhat of a noise, calling for help he screamed his voice cracking "Someone!" but nothing more.

As he slowly started to close his eyes giving up on hope, he saw figures around his bed. He tried speaking to them when he realized they where Noodle, Russel, and Murdoc. Then he wanted to scream more than ever. ' Why did they leave?! Where did they go?! WHY ARE THEY JUST STANDING THERE?!' 

His eyelids closed even though he was wide awake and he didn't want them closed. He wants them open. He wants to be up hugging Noodle and Russel. He wants to ask them so many questions.

He could feel his body still moving uncontrollably, but slowly fading in and out of conscience. When he woke up once more he wasn't in his bed.

He was in a hospital bed with Murdoc next to him, looking annoyed.

He slowly got up and looked up. Murdoc walked over and slapped his hand " I thought 'ye were dead 'ya idiot.." He said in a raspy voice.

2D scanned the room to see no Russell or Noodle. Suddenly he spoke " Where's Russ and Nood?..." Murdoc stared at him like he had lost it.

" We still don't know." 2D looked astonished, "What are yew talkin' 'bout? They were just there!" Murdoc shook his head.

"No." He said flatly.

"Don't 'ya remember? Ya tried moving Cyborg Noodle but ya got shocked. So I brought ya here."

2D stared and felt like screaming.

He felt like screaming so loud he wouldn't be able to talk anymore.

" But.." he got cut in the middle of his sentence by Murdoc " You have been in a coma for a week."

The blue haired man stared at Murdoc, unsure what to say.

The green hair man added "Oh and Cyborg Noodle..she uh, well somethin' happen to her circuits and she sortof eh..exploded."

2D wasn't even listening until he heard 'exploded'"So...There is no more Noodle. Not even a Cyborg.." he said upsetingly

Murdoc tapped his foot and shrugged " I mean..I could try and remake her if ya wa-"

2D spoke suddenly " No. I don't want yew to do that."

Murdoc got interested and pressed on " Why?"

His non existent eyes stared at Murdoc and shook his head. " Becuz' it nawt her. It jus' reminds me of her and Russ nawt being there.."

Murdoc stayed quiet. " Uh..Oh. Right eheh," he got up and walked to the door.

Weeks later 2D stared at his wall and laid on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about what last happened the other night.

He got up and started packing a bag, as he did this he could hear Murdoc busy in his room doing something so he knew this was his chance.

He was going to find Noodle and Russel. He got up and walked out of the house, his shoes squeaking as he walked out.

People stared at the bright blue haired man with no eyes and a lanky body. He had his back hunched and stared at the ground as he walked.

Others whispered and had mixed emotions. But 2D didn't care, he continued walking and thought about where he would find Russel and Noodle

He still couldn't find them and had been a few days. On the verge of giving up he started yelling. " NOODLE! RUSS! YEW THERE?!"

The only response he got was dirty looks and glares. Pushing his way past everyone screaming their names. 

 

2 Years later

2D laid in a little lifeboat playing his melodica and singing to himself floating in the ocean. It had been two years since he tried finding Noodle and Russel.

Still with no avail he hadn't found them. He had nothing better to do except sing, fish, and play the melodica.

He let his thoughts wander, soon he thought about what Murdoc as doing. Did he miss him? Did he he even notice 2D was gone?

2D started to get frustrated at the thought he never found Russel and Noodle yet. He knew it wouldn't be worth it. Staying out there, he was running out of food.

So like that he turned around and headed to plastic beach. A year later he finally arrived. 2D was so eager to get home he couldn't stand it !

He got up and stretched his body, it had been so long since he was there..he ran over to the door at light speed and swung over the door.

The first thing he saw was Murdoc on the couch smoking. He didn't change at all, he was still the same old greasy Satan pickle.

But one thing that caught him off guard was Noodle and Russel, they..were right next to him. As soon as the door swung open all heads turned to him.

He grinned so big like the Cheshire cat showing all his missing teeth, Russell spoke first. " Aye, D is that you?"

Noodle nodded in agreement. " It Has Been Long Time." Noodle spoke in her usual broken English and Russell spoke in his signature hip hop voice. 

 

2D walked over, as he did Murdoc got up and embraced him.

He was caught off guard, Murdoc never showed emotions and acted like he hated 2D

Murdoc grunted "Took ya long enough to come back.." 2D in response smiled and nodded " Ye' I guess it did."

Murdoc walked back to his spot and laid back down. Noodle rushed over and jumped on him " How Could You. We Waited Day And Night For You!" she lifted her mask and hugged him tighter and tighter.

Russell stomped over wearing the usual grimes facial expression. With a big swoop he grabbed 2D and hugged him.

" 's been a long time brutha ain't it? Where ya been?" Russell's demeanor was the same as old times, he looked terrifying, but actually was a sweetheart.

2D nodded " Yeah, 's beena long time. I have been god whatta 'bout yew?"

Russell smirked. " I gotta girlfriend." Noodle rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Russell San. Your Hand Doesn't Count."

Russell glared " WATTEVEH!" with that he stomped away. 2D giggled. This was what he missed.The next day 2D woke up bright and early, he walked out of his room and into the bathroom. He got ready then walked to the kitchen.

He made breakfast and eat. A few seconds later Noodle bounced down the stairs with Russell stomping behind her.

Noodle hopped into the empty cold seat next to 2D and Russel plopped down near Noodle. Noodle grabbed one of 2D's arms and one of Russell's.

"Just Like Old Time. Right 2D San?" he nodded going with what she said " Urm Yeh, Right!" He smiled

Russell nodded. " Ye, i'm glad. Just like old times" those words filled the room. All 2D could hear was the words.

They filled the room and no other noise was audible. 2D looked around wondering if the others heard it. It was so loud his head started to hurt.

He covered his ears and fell to the ground screaming "It's loud!" the words still kept playing 'like old times'

Noodle and Russel stared at him. They started to contort into black blobs of goop and seep to the floor.

2D screamed at the top of his lungs with a girly screech 

He nodded and stared at her. She continued to smile and spoke once more. " Well, Stuart Pot how are you?"

" Urm.. Fine thank yew..Wattah 'bout yew." He said uncomfortably. The man Hated, with a passion when people that he didn't know call him Stuart pot..

Dr. Bickford opened her mouth. " So.. Eheh, I will have to ask you some questions if that's ok, ok? " he nodded in response " Mhm.." she began

" Hm.. OK, So, I have heard that lately you have come here before. Because..?" 2D looked " Because I passed out." She nodded quickly and wrote stuff down.

" Do you ever get this..indescribable feeling before, one of these..incidents happen?" She asked not looking up.

" uh, ye I guess I do.."

She wrote more down." And, when you get these feelings, do any thoughts or change in behavior happen?"

He nodded. " I mean, i'm not sure 'bout the behavior, yew woul' have to ask someone I know. But I do get thoughts"

" May I ask, what are those thoughts?"

" Well.. I dunno..it's hard to explain."

" Well," she was now sitting on a chair next to the hospital bed

" Do you get any of these symptoms" she started to list things " being Dizzy or light headed, Nausea or other stomach feelings, or even numbness or tingling in part of the body?"

For everything she said he nodded " Uh yeh, I also pass out a lot."

She wrote more things down then got up. " Thanks." she said then walked out abruptly. 

He looked down at his fingers and played around with them.

Minutes passed and no one came back. Now looking at the clock it read 5:00 PM. His stomach rumbled and he was starving.

He slowly got up out of his bed and peered out the door. The hallway lights buzzed and flickered as nurses and doctors ran passed concentrated doing there own things.

Everyone seemed to be in a trance. They didn't even notice him. The man slowly stepped out of his room and walked down the hallways. No one even giving a second glance at him.

"Now, where woul' that Fewd place be.." He thought aloud. He searched all over and finally found the cafeteria.

He walked in and saw no one was there. He looked around confused and walked around. 

"Uh..'ello? Is anyone there?" he called out.

After no response, he shrugged it off and grabbed all the food he saw and started shoveling it into his mouth.

About 30 minutes later he walked back to his room and laid down. He wasn't sure what to do, the doctor did just leave him there confused.

Minutes later the doctor walked in and greeted him with that annoying smile. " So," she started to speak as she sat back down in the chair she was earlier.

He stared at her and talked " Where were yew..yew jus' left!" he said irritated.

" I know, I know," She laughed nervously and explained,

" I wrote down that information you gave me earlier, and did some test..I have concluded, all theses things that has been happening to you are clearly signs of paranoia and sudden outburst of seizures." she gave a cheeky smile

" Are yew kiddin' me?!" 2D said angry. " It took yew THAT LONG just to find out somfing' I already knew?!"

She stared and nodded slowly. " Well..I guess?"

He abruptly got up and headed towards the door. " Hey!" she shrieked

2D looked back as she yelled " You can't leave!"

" Why not."

"Because, we need to monitor you and make sure your ok before you leave."

He looked at her in disbelieve. " I'm fine. Thanks though." He walked out of the hospital. 

She looked in disbelief as he just walked out. She didn't try stopping him, she just watched.

He walked down the street,his back hunched making him look smaller then he was. He stared at the ground and tried to avoid eye contact.

Then, a voice behind him spoke.

" ey. 2D." It said coldly.

He turned around and his none existent eyes widened. " P-Paula!" He wanted to yell at her and hug her at the same time.

Paula Cracker.. Something he hadn't heard or thought of in a long time. He remembered it so well, every day playing back the horrific memory of Russell stomping in his room and explaining what he saw,

Paula..getting smashed by Murdoc...then her, getting kicked out. But then something made him smile. He thought about when she left, Noodle came. Then it started a friendship of himself her and Russ.

Paula took the smile the wrong way, thinking he missed her sand was happy to see her. She opened her unwelcoming arms to him and smiled

"Did you miss me? I missed you!"

All he did was stare. She came closer, her arms still wide open and a big cheesy grin on her ugly face. He shook his head and pushed her back. 

"No, not really. In fact, I got over yew a long time ago." He stated.

She looked at him and frowned. "Aw..that's not cool!"

He continued to shake his head and ran away. 2D didn't want to think of her anymore then he had to. 

But, no matter how hard he tried to lose her she came back. When he got back home it took about an hour for her to knock on the door. When he opened it, she stood there staring.

He immediately slammed the door shut in her face, but she kept her foot in the doorway preventing it from closing. She walked right in and wrapped her arms around him, planting a big sloppy gross kiss on his cheek. Her red lipstick smudged all over him.

He cringed and pulled away quickly, having a disgusted look upon his face. He pushed her off and backed way. She glanced to the hallway seeing Murdoc walk out. When he saw her, his eyes widened and his dark green complexion became pale. He yelled " WhAT IS SHE DOING HERE!?"

Noodle and Russell walked over. When Noodle saw her she quickly went in front of murdoc and kicked him, thinking he brought her back and was going to replace her.

When Russell saw her, he got red and his face contorted to sheer anger. He walked over and punched her in the face. "What's cracker doin' back." he spat out.

Authors note:

Hahahahhaha get it?!

Cracker?!

Paula Cracker!??!?!?????????

I'll go home-

She stumbled back with a look of shock across her face.

"What was that for?" she questioned. 2D shook his head.

"You need to leave. Like, right now love" Murdoc demanded.

"Nope. Not until you let me back into the band." Paula stood her ground. Russell stomped back over and put an end to this. He pushed her out the door and locked it.

Later that night 2D laid in his dark room staring out to nothing. Just as he got lost into his thoughts and was about to drift away, he felt something lightly scrape against him.

He flipped out throwing his bed sheets down and flailing like a mad man when a vice spoke out.

" ShhHHh, shhhh, Stuart, it's ok."

He recognized the voice anywhere, it was his sweet mom...but, she passed away, a few years ago. That just made him freak out even more!

He screamed as loud as he could yet no one came in. He started lifting up into the air slowly, familiar faces of loved ones who passed staring up at him.

He tried grabbing onto things, preventing him from floating away but it didn't work.

"What's goin' on!?" he screamed and flailed more. He floated through the roof and into the dark sky never to be seen again.

"So what happened?" one cop said to the other.

"They said he had a heart attack in his sleep." The other said.

"Hm..tragic.Glad he didn't have kids, that would have been tragic." The first one said and chuckled.

" Mhm.." the other one replied.


End file.
